


Kinks & Pizza

by mister13eyond



Category: Death Note
Genre: Animal Play, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Slurs, Spanking, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister13eyond/pseuds/mister13eyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Matt decide to test out Matt's new collar. Healthy, happy kink with aftercare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks & Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written because I think there should be more kink with boundaries and safewords in this fandom, and because Mello and Matt seem the type who could explore it in a healthy manner. Originally posted on Tumblr, now archived. Set in an AU where they didn't die horribly.

“Get up, you lazy ass, we’re gonna do something.”

“I don’t waaaannt to.” Matt rolled over, pulling the blanket over his shoulder; he’d been in bed for hours now.

“Doesn’t matter if you don’t want to, we’re gonna. Now get the fuck up.”

“Whyyyy.”

“Because we need groceries and to run some errands and you’re gonna drive me around town until I’m done with them.”

“You’ve got your biiiiike.” Matt was so annoying when he whined like this. “I was up late last night!”

“Staying up playing video games and smoking pot doesn’t fucking count as being up late, get the hell up.” Mello yanked the blankets off of him and Matt curled up, whining about the cold.

“But I was up working on my computer for work, I wasn’t even playing games!”

“I heard music.”

“Working music!”

Mello sighed and rubbed his temples. “How about this, we run errands and later when we get home, we can use that new collar you bought?”

Matt sat up, brightening up immediately. “Really? You won’t be too busy to mess around and do kink stuff?”

“No, I’ll set aside some time.”

“Yessss!” Matt celebrated with a little fist pump and a kiss on Mello’s cheek. “Aight, aight, let me get up and dressed and we’ll go run errands.”

* * *

 

Errands passed faster than expected, and by the time they got home Matt was practically vibrating with excitement, fingers drumming on the counter as he put up his keys and started unlacing his boots.

“Man, so uh, Mel, you wanna…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mello rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in the bedroom getting ready whenever you manage to get your boots off.”

Matt hurried with the laces.

Mello was sitting up on the bed when he got in, eyes hooded, that smirk in place that meant that Mello wasn’t playing around anymore. Matt licked his lips, chewing on his bottom lip, and padded carefully over to stand in front of him.

“So. Uhm. Safe word is Bowser.”

“Mmmhmm.” “And. Uh. I don’t mind if you hit or choke me, Boss.”

“You don’t mind…” A heavy pause for Mello to laugh, “or you want me to?”

“I. I’d like it if you’d choke me and hit me, Boss.”

“Good boy.” Mello reached up and caressed his cheek lightly before sliding a hand up into his hair. Matt closed his eyes in anticipation, heart pounding.

Mello grabbed his hair and yanked him down, practically purring. “Get on your knees.”

“Yes, Boss.” It was practically a euphoric sigh. Matt kneeled, looking up at Mello, pulse thumping in his neck.

Mello’s hand slid down and caressed for a second before squeezing, cutting off air in Matt’s windpipe. Matt made a high sound at the back of his throat, eyes squeezing shut appreciatively.

“Get your collar.”

“Yes, Boss.” Matt scrambled for the box under their bed of kink items, toys and lube, fumbling around for the collar. He found it and popped back up to kneel in front of Mello again, holding it out like an offering to an altar. Which seemed… apt.

Mello took it and fastened it around Matt’s offered neck slowly, taking care to make sure it was on just right. He hooked a thumb through the ring where a leash would be fastened and pulled, smirking. “Feel nice, mutt?”

“Yes Boss.”

“Good.” Mello yanked the collar hard. “Sit, boy.”

Matt sat down on his ass, hands planted on the ground in front of him. He would have barked but that was a little too cheesy.

Mello rested a foot on his shoulder, tilted his chin up with the toe of his boots. “Good. Now, what do we say when I’m being good enough to take time out of my day just to indulge a pathetic mutt like you?”

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Mmh, more enthusiasm.”

“Thank you, Boss!”

“Good boy.” He nudged Matt’s chin with his boot again. “Lick.”

“Yeth, Both.” Matt’s already on it from the first breath of the word, sliding his tongue over the boots’ slick surface, paying attention to toes and soles and instep. These were special shoes, never worn outside the bedroom, and the familiar leather surface had Matt heating up, impatient and turned on, already. He dragged his tongue over the curved dome of the toe and looked up at Mello, eyes pleading.

“Mmh. Good. Unlace my boots.” Matt complied, hands a little shaky as he fumbled with the laces, slowly slid Mello’s boot off and then started on the next, before sliding off both of his socks. He placed both boots on the ground, neatly side-by-side, and looked up at Mello expectantly, waiting for the next order.

“Now my foot, like a good dog.” Matt breathed out a slow sigh of content, breath hot through his nose and cascading out over the arch of Mello’s foot. He licked long, slow up the instep of his foot, rested his mouth against Mello’s ankle and kissed there lightly.

“Very good boy!” Mello leaned down and petted his hair for a second, slow and tender. “I can almost forgive you for being such a lazy little shit most of the time. Buuut. Not quite.”

“Sorry, Boss.”

“Are you?” Mello leaned back, propped himself up on his hands. There was a bulge in his jeans and Matt was happy to see it; he was a good boy indeed. “Mmmh. Suck me off.”

“Would you like to come, Boss?”

“I’ll tell you when I decide. Stop asking questions and start sucking.” Mello yanked Matt forward by the collar, choking the breath out of him for a second, and pressed Matt’s face against the zipper of his pants. Matt groaned against it and reached up, fumbling the button open with his hands before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Mello was hard and Matt hummed around him as he took him in, going as deep as he could and bobbing back. He moaned around Mello’s cock when he felt Mello’s hand in his hair, pulling hard, then pushing him back down. He let himself be guided, moaning appreciatively, using tongue and his hand when he needed to. Nngh, but. Sucking cock was so…

Mello pulled him away. Matt looked up, startled by the abrupt stop, licking his lips, wiping saliva from the corner of his mouth.

“Boss?”

“Come up here.”

Matt complied, climbing up onto the bed and sitting obediently at the foot, looking at Mello expectantly.

“Did sucking cock get you hot?” Mello pressed a hand against the groin of Matt’s pants, leaning in and breathing in his ear.

“Yes, Boss.” Matt closed his eyes and sighed, leaned into the touch. “Make you want me?”

“I always want you, boss.”

Mello scratched under his chin, tugged on the collar. “Good BOY, how very sweet of you!”

He shoved Matt onto all fours by the back of his head. “How do you want me?”

“I.” Matt swallowed. “I want your cock in me, Boss.”

“Specifics.”

“I want you to.” Matt squeezed his eyes shut, licked his lips. “I want you to fuck me rough and choke me like the bitch I am, Boss.”

“Very good!” Mello laughed out loud. “What a good, honest boy!”

“Thank you Bo-” Matt was cut off by the hard smack Mello delivered to his ass, and he gripped the sheet in his hands and bit back a moan.

“Don’t get cocky,” Mello purred, “just because I’m spoiling my pet a little.”

“Y-yes Boss.” Matt shuddered, a wave of wantwantwant traveling from the nape of his neck all the way down his spine.

Mello held out his hand. “Suck on my fingers.” Matt bit back a moan. Without his gloves on, Mello’s fingers were slender and shapely. He slid his tongue between them, around, sucking and pulling them deeper into his mouth. Mello’s other hand reached up, caressing Matt’s cheek for a second. And then he closed his hand around Matt’s throat, just above the collar, and squeezed hard. Matt gasped, struggling to draw in breath, mouth opening around Mello’s fingers before closing back around them and sucking on them hard. Mello hummed, pleased.

“Oh, do you like that?”

“Mmmmmhhn!”

Mello squeezed harder. Matt made a high-pitched noise at the back of his throat. He gripped the sheets in his fists, knuckles turning white, sucking hard on Mello’s fingers while he failed to pull in air. Just before it got too much, Mello let go, choosing to grab Matt’s collar through the ring instead and pulled him forward.

“Now, you wanted my cock?”

“God yes. I mean… please, Boss.”

Mello unfastened Matt’s pants and started to pull them down, while Matt sat up and fumbled with both their shirts. He met Mello’s eyes and then they were kissing, kissing hard, Mello’s teeth dug into Matt’s lip, his tongue shoved in, Matt was moaning against him and AH his pants were off, what a relief. Mello groaned into his mouth.

“Hands and knees, NOW.”

“Yes, Boss!” Matt was shaking with want. He got comfortable, forehead resting on a pillow, elbows planted into the mattress, knees spread.

Mello smacked his ass HARD. “What do you want?”

“AAH- Cock, Boss, PLEASE-”

Another hard smack. “Beg harder.”

“Fuck, please boss please please I want you in me so bad boss-” One more hard smack across his ass had Matt biting his lip hard, pressing his face into the pillow to stifle the sound he made. Mello ran a small, gentle touch over the sore spot on Matt’s ass, a gentle silent ‘good job’ before he spoke.

“Since you’re being a good little whore, I guess I can indulge you.” Godgodgod Matt was so ready, wanted- aaaAAAAH finGERS.

Mello curled the slicked fingers he’d pushed into Matt, the bottle of lube in his free hand, squeezing more at the place they were joined and laughing softly at the way Matt squirmed. Matt bit his lip as Mello pushed and pulled, spreading him and nnngh. Fuck that was good.

“Oh, please, Boss, please.”

“Good boys are patient,” Mello hissed at him, even though Matt could tell he was shaking with want too. He grabbed the back of Matt’s collar and yanked it, digging the leather into his throat enough to cut off air, causing him to throb and ache and buck back against Mello’s fingers. He hissed into the sheets. Mello pressed against him and Matt could feel how HARD he was and “fuck, Boss, may I touch myself?” he hissed through straining breath and an aching windpipe.

“Mh.” Mello pondered for a second before drawing his hand back and smacking him hard. “No. No, and for being impatient, you better beg extra good.” He yanked the collar again, choking Matt- oh no, TOO tight! Matt hurriedly tapped two fingers on the collar and then held them up, the hand symbol for when he couldn’t speak. Mello immediately released the collar and ran a hand through Matt’s hair, quick and gentle, a nonverbal “sorry.” Matt drew in a big, shaky breath and hummed, content, before nodding. Okay to go again.

“Please boss please PLEASE put your cock in me-”

“Why?”

“Because I want it so bad.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Matt bit his lip. “Because I’m a filthy cockslut.”

“Very-” Mello moved his fingers hard- “good. boy.” He pushed in HARD, right against Matt’s sweet spot. “You’re a filthy, disgusting little cockslut who begs juuuust right.”

“Mhhhh!” Matt whimpered, high-pitched and needy. “Yes, Boss!” Mello ground hard against him one more time before pulling his fingers out and pressing himself against him, slicked hand moving around to touch Matt lightly where he was aching and hard.

“You want it?”

“Yes Boss yes Boss yes Boss yes Boss-” Mello pressed in sloooow- “yes Boss yess yess yes yes yes-” and slammed in hard.

Fuck

so

goooood.

Mello moaned, low and breathy, a laugh bubbling up from deep in his chest as he pulled out sl o o ow and pushed back in, holding Matt’s hips tight. “Oh, my little mutt, you feel so good.”

“Thank- you- Boss!” Matt whimpered around a moan as Mello hit his sweet spot. Mello laughed low between breathy moans, pulling out, pushing in, pulling ouuuut, pushing in, so hard, smacking Matt’s ass HARD, hitting him ri-i-iiight there and touching him so goooood, hand moving faster and faster.

“You’re- nnh- gonna come hard for me, aren’t you, mutt?”

“Fuckyesfuck”

“Ngh- and- gonna moan like a bi-i-itch for me too, right?”

“Godyesyesyes, for you, boss, gonna- be your little bitch-”

“Christ, mutt, you’re so-fucking good.” Matt’s response wasn’t even words, just a needy moan at the feel of Mello’s cock and hand doing things that should be illegal for feeling so good.

“Pleasebossplease I’m gonna come-”

Another smack and a haaaard tug on his collar. “You don’t come till you have my per-mis-sion, slut.”

A desperate whimper. “Yes, Boss!”

Mello moaned, low, and Matt could tell he was so close, fuck. Moving harder and harder, Mello gave one more slap to Matt’s aching ass and groaned. “Gonna come, Matt, gonna come.”

“Yes, Boss, pleaseplease come in me.”

Mello shuddered, pushed innnnnn, and g-GOD, coming. His hand slowed, Matt whimpered, Mello bucked, and then he was moving his hand hard and fast on Matt, pushing him closer and closer. “Fuck, mutt, come for me, come for me-” “Y-yes, BOSS!” Matt’s hips moved desperately hard, he was so so sosososoclose, gonna come, gonna c-

F

FUCK

CH

RIST FUCK.

and then Mello was sliding out of him, slow and easy, running a hand down his back, moving away from him to rub against his inner thigh, kissing shaky and hard against the back of his neck. “Was that good, my mutt?”

Matt couldn’t form words, just mumbled “mmmhmmmmmmm,” stupidly.

Mello smacked his ass one more time.

Matt laughed the goofiest, stupidest, most content laugh he’d ever laughed in his life and collapsed onto his stomach.

Mello flopped down next to him. “Christ,” Mello mumbled, a drunk slur to his voice, “I love that.”

“Me tooooooo.” Matt grinned, languid. Mello reached over and stroked Matt’s cheek with his clean hand, fumbled for the fastener of his collar.

“Wasn’t too tight, was it?”

“Oh no no noooo.” Matt laughed. “Was just right.”

“Didn’t do anything you didn’t like?”

“I liked eeeeeverything.” Matt flopped over and threw an arm over Mello’s chest.

“Good.” Mello grinned at him.

“Christ, Mell, you did amazing.”

“You too.” Mello ruffled Matt’s hair.

Matt’s stomach growled loudly. “Oh my god, you douche, are you seriously hungry right now?”

Matt laughed, eyes squeezed shut. “Yes oh my god I’m so fucking hungry!”

Mello punched him in the arm a little. “What if I decide to exercise my domness to make you get up and get your own food?”

Matt attempted to sit up and failed. “I uh. Can’t walk right now.”

Mello whined. “I can’t eeeeeiiiiiither, I don’t wanna go get food.”

“Pizza?”

Mello grinned, eyes closing. “Yeah. Pizza.”


End file.
